THIS INVENTION relates to a screening arrangement. The invention relates in particular to a screening arrangement for screening particulate materials such as mineral ores. More particularly, the invention relates to screening elements and to screen decks.
The Applicant is aware of screen decks which are of stretchable mats or of a modular configuration comprising a plurality of panels which are releasably secured in a side-by-side relationship on a support frame. When certain types of ore are screened, it sometimes happens that the apertures in the screen deck become blocked and the deck and the screen deck, or portions of the screen deck, then become blinded. This leads to screening inefficiency.
It is an object of the invention to provide a screening arrangement which overcomes or alleviates the abovementioned problem.